Memoirs Of A Wannabe
by FallnAngel101
Summary: Massie and the rest of TPC are sick of Claire. So they want her out with the help of a certain girl whom they've never met before. Will Claire be booted out or will this publicity make her even more famous. CHAP SEVEN IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY! MY 2ND STORY WHICH IS HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN THE 1ST ONE. OH BTW- BEFORE YOU START KILLING ME THIS WOULD BE CONSIDERED CLAIRE BASHING BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M JUST TRYING IT OUT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE OR THE PLOT OR THE WAY THEY TALK.**

Massie Block: Is still the coolest and most popular girl in school right? Claire has taken over everyone's hearts. Every single girl wants to know what Dial L For Loser was like and how hanging out with famous movie stars was like. Massie and TPC are sick of it. So she schemes but it won't be as easy with like the whole school at Claire's feet. Maybe with the help of a certain Claire hating nobody she might just pull it off.

Alicia Rivera: Was the prettiest girl in school. Now the guys instead of drooling over her they drool over Claire. Worst Josh (who recently became her bf) starts staring at Claire's ass a little too long. Plus by the vote of the student body Claire is her co-host on the daily announcements. Will Alicia be doomed to be in the shadow of Claire?

Dylan Marvil: Lost a ton of weight but not her hatred towards Claire. Random people have been coming up to her and begging to have Claire on The Daily Grind. Is with Chris Plovert right now but maybe not for long.

Kristen Gregory: Finally got rich! With her new designer wardrobe and redesigned house she's sure TPC can take Claire down or not. Claire's still the same old girl who wears Keds instead of Jimmy Choo. Why does a stupid movie that was bad make her so popular.

Claire Lyons: Still chooses to wear Gap instead of Marc Jacobs. Now Gap is spreading like wildfire to almost every student. Everyone's trying to be her NBF Thinks the TPC is behind her 100 and Massie and Alicia have gotten over their jealousy.

Conner Carey: Is a girl even though every time someone hears her name they wonder what's a boy doing at OCD. She's a semi LBR. She's the girl that's always just there. When your talking she'll be standing behind her and she doesn't talk. Has some friends but they're all Claire zombies now. Word gets out she hates Claire her friends dump her like an old pair of CROCS. Massie finds out however and she might be the most popular thing since Ralph Lauren.

**The Clique... The only thing harder than getting in is satying in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to:  
spaklemess  
JeNnIfEr88  
Shanna1003  
Kaiser.Cheifs.Girl  
Thanks For all the support! Sorry if it;s a rough start. ENJOY! **

Massie woke up and walked slowly to her closet. Today was her first day back at OCD and she just had to look perfect. She pulled out and laid down to pairs of jeans. One was straight leg dark wash by Citizens Of Humanity. The other also dark wash but were flared by True Religion. She decided on the Citizens of Humanity to show off her always perfectly thin legs. For her top she chose a light blue Lacoste polo. Lacoste polos were they latest fashion crave and she had to admit she pulled it off really good. She slipped on black pumps by Marc Jacobs. She did her hair and put on Chanel lip-gloss, along with some other makeup. Grabbed her black Prada messenger bag and her dark wash Juicy jean jacket and went to the car to wait for Claire.

Claire was taking long for Claire Massie guessed she was deciding which designer outfit she should wear. Suddenly she could see Claire coming out of the guesthouse but she couldn't see what she was wearing. When Claire came in the car Massie almost fainted. "What the hell are you wearing," Massie asked astonished. Claire was wearing a pair of old Guess jeans, an Abercrombie polo (navy blue), her striped Keds, and as her accessories she had a pink Jan Sport backpack and a light blue Gap sweatshirt in her hands.

"I decided like I used to, to see how the girls at OCD would react," Claire said shrugging it off."That still doesn't explain why your wearing last season's Guess jeans and everyone knows you wear light colors for spring," Massie explained to Claire like she was five. Claire just rolled her eyes. Isaac drove them to Alicia's mansion. Alicia was wearing a cream-colored wrap top by Ralph Lauren with a pair of skinny leg jeans by Rock And Republic on her feet were her limited edition crème colored knee high Uggs. Her backpack was a white leather messenger bag with the Ralph Lauren crest on it. "Is it just me or do we have fashion road kill in the car?" Alicia said wrinkling her nose.

"Just wait Gap and Abercrombie will be the next biggest thing," Claire said so sure of herself. "Yeah when is that going to happen when Brad and Jennifer get back together and married," Massie laughed. Claire just rolled her eyes again.

They drove to the Marvil estate and Dylan saw them almost running. "Ehmagawd! I lost so much weight! I'm so skinnier than Nicole Richie," Dylan said proudly. "Why are you wearing your Keds?" Dylan said her tone suddenly turning into disgust. Dylan was wearing Juicy jeans, a gray Dolce and Gabbana top with a black DKNY blazer, a muti-colored Louis Vuitton backpack with silver wedges by Juicy.

"That seems to be the question of the day and all I'm going to say because I felt like it," Claire said exasperated. Finally before they got to school they stopped at The Brickview Apartments where Kristen lived. To everyone's surprise Kristen came out of The Motador the fancy hotel next door. "I'm RICH!" Kristen shouted louder than the Chris Brown song blasting. Massie had to admit it wasn't a lie Kristen wore 7 For All Mankind jeans with a light pink Ella Moss scoop neck shirt. She had a Petal Pink Vera Bradley messenger bag with white flats by Dior. "Great!" Alicia said ah-bviously proud of her BFF. While Claire was preoccupied by outside they all ripped out their gold Dolce& Gabbana Razer phones.

**KRISTEN: Y IZ KUH-LAIRE WEARIN A&F? **

**ALICIA: I NO RITE SHE GOT ALL THOSE DESIGNER CLOTHES FROM HOLLYWOOD **

**MASSIE: IDK. SHE JUS CAME OUT LOOKIN LIKE DAT**

**DYLAN: WE CANT SHOW UP W/ HER THAT IZ SOOOO SOCIAL SUICIDE **

**MAASIE: I SAY SHES DONE **

**ALICIA: DONE **

**DYLAN: DONE **

**KRISTEN: AND DONE. **


	3. Chapter 3

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stepped out of the Range Rover tactically leaving Claire behind just like they did on the first day she came to school. Suddenly a bunch of girls were rushing towards them.

"OMFG! Is that her?" a blonde girl screamed

"Yeah! It is! We just have to get her autograph," her brunette friend screamed.

Massie figured they were talking about her or Alicia. She stopped and TPC (minus Claire) stopped. All the girls ran past them and swarmed Claire at the front of the carpool drive through. Immediately all of the fan girls swarmed her with compliments.

"OMG! Your wearing Gap and Abercrombie how fashion forward," said one of the mathletes.

"How was working with Connor Foley, he is soooooo hot" another girl asked.

"How was Abby Boyd she's like my fave celebrity" screamed a girl with unbelievably frizzy hair.

Massie stood in shock, the girls of OCD were supposed to ask her how was Conner Foley.

"Ehmagawd! Everyone's like Claire slaves now," Dylan said in a tone of disgust.

"I know right! Let's go inside this is a total bore," Alicia said. They all walked to their lockers. They gathered all of their books and walked to homeroom (A/N: For the purpose of the story TPC and Claire are all in the same class). The bell rang and millions of girls swarmed in Claire was talking to the band geeks and was late to class. Massie scowled why did everyone like Claire all of a sudden? Claire came walking toward them to sit near them and Massie gave a totally fake smile while typing on her phone:

**MASSIE: CLAIRE IZ SOOOO DEAD 2 US. DESTROY HER! **

**CONNER'S POV **

"Conner you will never believe whose autograph I just got?" Emily Sanders cried. (A.K.A: The blonde girl)

"Whose?" Conner said spacing out.

"We got Claire's!" Emma Crenshaw.

Conner immediately snapped back as soon as she heard the name Claire. "Claire Lyons?" asked Conner trying not to sound disgusted.

"Yep! She's like the most popular girl now," Madison Webb said.

"What happened to Massie Block?" Conner asked curiously she never had a problem with Massie.

"Oh, well Claire is nicer and plus more people like her better than that dumb bitch Massie," Abby Vickery said.

Conner rolled her eyes Emily, Emma, Madison, and Abby were her best friends but how could they like Claire. Had they forgotten that Layne Abeley hated her ever since she dissed her style in OCD's weekly student newspaper where she was Styles writer? She remembered that day Olivia Ryan had told Conner that Alicia Rivera told her that Conner would be so dead and that she'd get TPC to get revenge.

"Girls, aren't you getting a little too hyper? After all it's not like she's the next Angelina Jolie." Conner said trying to make the situation a little better.

"She could be. I heard from Isabella Costello that a Hollywood director wants to put her in more movies," Emily cried.

"She'll be famous before you know it!" Madison said.

"Wait a second are you trying to say you don't like Claire," Abby said. Conner knew Abby would say that she always caught on fast.

"Not exactly," Conner said calmly.

"Yes you are don't lie to us," Emma said suspiciously.

Damn! Conner thought she was definitely screwed. If she said yes her friends would hate her for eternity, if she answered no then her friends would claim she was lying because she was such a bad liar, and if she answered maybe her friends would assume that's a yes. Conner decided that if she was a bad liar she might as well tell the truth.

"Fine then you want an honest answer then YES! I do hate her," Conner said proudly.

"OMG! You can't be our friend anymore than cause no friend of Claire is no friend of ours," Emily said.

"Come on girls let's leave Conner," Abby said in a bitchy tone.

Conner just stood there she never thought she'd be friendless. She silently walked to class hoping maybe somehow she could actually get new more popular friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY Y'ALL IT'S ANGEL HERE AND I'D LIKE TO THANK KAISER.CHEIFS.GIRL FOR BEING A LOYAL REVIWER. 3 YA SOOO MUCH. REVIEW ALL OF YOU NOW! **

**Massie's POV**

'Lunch finally' Massie thought, she wasn't able to eat earlier today because of worrying about Claire. It wasn't too long ago when Claire was full fledged LBR and she wore the biggest fashion sin ever: overalls.

"OMG! That's like 15th girl I've seen wearing Keds, our school is becoming major fashion clashers," Alicia sighed.

"I didn't even dress like that when I was poor," Kristen said.

"I know it's all really sad that people would rather wear Gap then Marc Jacobs, I mean soon all the other schools will find out and we'll be labeled LBRs" Massie gasped.

Suddenly Hannah Myers, a mathlete stopped near TPC lunch table, talking to Abby Vickery, Massie usually didn't listen to EW conversations but she wondered if they were trashing Claire or not.

"So why do want me to hang out with you?" Hannah Myers asked.

"Because Conner is such a wannabe so we kicked her out of our circle" Abby said in an annoyed tone like she had explained in 10 times already.

"Conner Carey?" Hannah still asked.

"Yep! And I'm happy we kicked her out I always thought she was a poser," Abby said.

"But why, I always thought she was a nice girl," Hannah said.

"She doesn't like Claire Lyons," Abby said.

"OMG! What kind of person doesn't like Claire?" Hannah said still answering in questions.

The LBRs left and Massie snapped back to TPC conversation.

"So how do we take her down?" Dylan asked reaching for her fruit cup.

"Conner Carey," Massie said simply.

"Who?" Kristen asked.

"Personally I've never seen her so she's ah-bviously an LBR," Massie said.

"So why do we need her help?" Alicia asked still kind of confused.

"Because since she's an LBR she knows weaknesses of LBRs and she hates Kuh-Laire so that gives her motivation and we should so let her in," Massie explained looking proud of herself.

"OMG! You are soooooo smart," Dylan gushed.

"Yeah! And that'll give the B-Listers a smack in the face," Kristen said.

"Let's find her in the yearbook first because if none of us ever seen her then how are we supposed to look for her," Alicia said.

"Great plan you guys," Massie said as the bell rang and they all headed out of the lunch room. They linked arms and walked by Claire who was talking to Lanye. 'Whoever Conner is she'll give Claire a run for her money' Massie thought.

**Conner's POV**

Conner sat alone in Language Arts, Madison was in her class but she officially hated Conner. Alicia Rivera was there too and was intensely looking in last year's yearbook. Conner sighed they were having study hall and she'd tried dozens of times to pass notes to Madison who just simply threw them away. Conner looked over at Alicia again who now had out her Mac computer. 'I might as well do homework instead of moping' Conner thought as she got out her Dell computer. She started typing her history when an IM popped up she hoped it was Madison.

**HOLAGURRL: HEY IZ DIS CONNER?????**

**THENXTCC: UMM… YEA WHO IZ DIS?**

**HOLAGURRL: ALICIA RIVERA **

**THENXTCC: O KK. SO Y DO U WANNA TLK 2 ME???? **

**HOLAGURRL: CUZ GOSSIP SEZ U HATE CLAIRE **

Conner looked around nervously at Madison then back at her computer. Alicia was Claire's friend and she wondered if Alicia would catch her lying on the computer. 'She'll probably see me blush anyway' Conner thought deciding to tell the truth.

**THENXTCC: YEA U HERD RITE GOT A PROB W/ DAT**

'There!' Conner thought to herself. Conner thought she was brave to say that.

**HOLAGURRL: NOPE NO PROB ALL ACTUALLY THATS A GUD THING **

**THENXTCC: Y??? **

**HOLAGURRL: CUZ UR GUNNA HELP US TAKE DOWN CLAIRE **

**THENXTCC: WHO DO U MEAN BY US?**

**HOLAGURRL: MASSIE, ME, DYLAN, KRISTEN **

**THENXTCC: NOT OLIVIA **

**HOLAGURRL: NOPE SHES LIKE A CLAIRE SLAVE NOW **

**THENXTCC: KEWL WUTS DA PLAN**

**HOLAGURRL: MEET ME BEHIND DA ARTS BUILDING AFTRSKOOL DON'T B LATE**

**THENXTCC: K C U THERE**

The bell rang, Conner shut her computer and headed off to gym class. 'Only two more periods till I see one of the most popular girls in school' Conner thought to herself, bubbling with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**CONNER'S POV **

Conner smoothed out Sevens **(A/N: Conner's not like really poor but she's not like super rich she's like rich but not as rich as Massie, like Kristen her money is growing)** making sure she looked absolutely perfect to meet the whole TPC personally. Suddenly she saw coming out from the side of the building four girls they were coming quietly and slowly. She assumed they were trying to ditch Claire.

"Are you Conner?" Massie asked speaking first.

"Yeah, that's me and I'm assuming why we're meeting here is how to crush Claire," Conner replied smoothly.

"Of course we are," Dylan spoke up.

"So how are we going to do this and how does this involve me?" Conner said confidently.

"Your ex-friends are B-Listers right?" Kristen asked?"

"Um… yeah," Conner said trying not to admit that her and her ex-friends were LBRs.

"And I know that Madison girl is a total wannabe gossiper she's always coming up to me for points," Alicia said.

"Yeah but still what do I have to do with this?" Conner asked still not catching on.

"Madison ah-bviously told you secrets because you guys used to be friends," Massie said.

"So you know weaknesses and dark secrets cause we all have known Madison since kindergarten she can't keep her mouth shut to save her life," Alicia said.

"So we're crushing Claire how?" Conner asked still puzzled.

"Claire will lose the respect of every LBR by not getting the part of the new movie," Massie said smiling a very evil smile.

"Cool. Ehmagawd! This is soooooo awesome but how are we going to explain me hanging out with you guys," Conner said her confidant voice crashing.

"We'll say you're a pet project sort of like a new member but we're giving you a makeover or some shit like that," Alicia said.

"Oh. Okay so what now?" Conner asked.

"We go shopping of course and you are invited," Massie said.

"Sweet!" Conner said ignoring not to hide her excitement.

"You have a credit card right?" Kristen said suspiciously.

"Yep." Conner said pulling out her American Express card out of her Scribble Coach bag.

They walked to Massie's Range Rover and drove to the mall. 'OMFG! I'm going shopping with the A-Listers nothing could make this worse' Conner thought.

**Later that night… **

Conner collapsed onto her bed, her arms shaking because of all the shopping bags which included: Lacoste, Barney's, Berdorf's, Juicy Couture, and several other stores with designer labels. She heard a ding coming from her computer. She decided if it was one of her old BFFs she'd block them.

**MASSIEKUR: HEY CONNER! **

**THENXTCC: HEY MASS! **

**MASSIEKUR: SHOPPIN WUZ SOOOO AWESOME U HAV WAY MORE STYLE THEN KUH-LAIRE **

**THENXTCC: DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME SHES ON MY BLOCK LIST **

**MASSIEKUR: WISH I CUD DO DA SAME**

**THENXTCC: Y CANT U????**

**MASSIEKUR: CUZ SHE LIVES NXT DOOR DUH! **

**THENXTCC: O YA 4GOT ANTWAYS ILL C U SKOOL **

**MASSIEKUR: O YA BOUT THAT UR ON OUR CARPOOL LIST WHERE DO U LIVE??????????????**

**THENXTCC: I LIV IN PIPER GLEN **(A/N: My neighborhood) **WILL KUH-LAIRE B THERE?**

**MASSIEKUR: SHE'LL HAV 2 B THERE 2 C U PLUS SHE'LL B SUPER JEALOUS**

**MASSIEKUR: KEWL! I NO DAT NEIGHBORHOOD C U TOMORROW! G2G U ROCK U R TOTALLY THE NEXT COCO CHANEL **

**THENXTCC: THANX! MASS 3 YA BI **

Conner shut her Dell laptop, changed to a pair of Soffes and a cami, brushed her teeth and went to bed, knowing the next day she's be the cooler more popular Conner.


	6. Chapter 6

**MASSIE'S POV **

Massie woke up with a big smile on her face, today was phase one of their destroy Kuh-Laire plan. She had e-mailed all of the new pretty committee telling them dress to impress. Meanwhile she got busy on IM telling Kuh-Laire that she did well.

**MASSIEKUR: HEY! **

**CLAIREBEAR: OMG! HEY MASS! **

**MASSIEKUR: CALL ME MASSIE NOW **

**CLAIREBEAR: O KK SO WUTS UP **

**MASSIEKUR: U DID GUD YESTERDAY U HAD ALL OF THE LBRS SWARMING UR FEET **

**CLAIREBEAR: O SO UR NOT MAD **

**MASSIEKUR: NAWT ALL U WERE SO AH-MAZING IN FACT I WANT U 2 DO IT AGAIN **

**CLAIREBEAR: DO WUT???????????**

**MASSIEKUR: WEAR GAP, ABERCROMBIE, WUTEVA WE WUDNT WEAR **

**CLAIREBEAR: O KK IZ IT SO THE LBRS WUD FOLLOW ME **

**MASSIEKUR: YEP. SO I G2G DON'T WRRY WE'LL DRESS CAUSUAL **

Massie didn't even wait for Kuh-Laire to say bye but she was nervous that Claire wouldn't follow her advice. She still had to dress like she usually did no way would she'd be caught in Hollister. She pulled on a black Louis Vuitton dress, a pair of black leggings, and her Jimmy Choo flats with purple sequins said bye to her parents and Bean, and went to the car. Claire was running she could see she'd followed Massie's advice. Claire swung opened the door.

"Hey Massie, I can't believe you dressed casual… why aren't dressing causal" Claire said fading away.

"Oh I completely forgot that today was the concert for the band and Principal Burns told all the students to dress their best," Massie replied coolly.

"Where was I when she said this," Claire said.

"You were in the bathroom talking to Layne," Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least Layne will dress normally too," Claire said sighing.

"No she won't Principal Burns told her and her friends specifically that they had to at least look nice or else she'll take all of their privileges away," Massie said trying not to smile.

"Oh okay at least I look okay," Claire said, not bothering to admit she wanted to change.

"Kay, if you're fine with it let's go pick up Leesh," Massie said.

She knew Claire wanted to go change but she knew better than to have Alicia wait. The Range Rover stopped in front of the Rivera estate and Claire did her best to try and hide her Hollister destroyed denim skirt, green American Eagle print tee, and her green Old Navy flip flops. Alicia strutted down the driveway like she was at Fashion Week in a Black Label Ralph Lauren cocktail dress in black. She wore gold leggings followed by a pair of strappy gold and black Robert Cavalli sandals.

"Someone didn't dress up I see," Alicia said with a sneer.

"I didn't know," Claire said quietly. "Why are you guys wearing leggings?" Claire asked.

"First off leggings like light blue polos are the new thing and because we planned it," Alicia said.

"Where was I?" Claire said still really confused.

"You were at Samantha Creekis's house because she needed "fashion advice," Massie said with an eye roll.

Isaac drove on ignoring what the girls said and assumed it was all a joke. He pulled over at Dylan's mansion and Dylan came out fashionably dressed like everyone else besides Claire in the car. Dylan wore a charcoal colored Ella Moss dress with dark blue leggings and grey Dior pumps.

"Claire you're not like matching why?" Dylan said with such fake concern but even Kuh-Laire couldn't figure that out.

"At least I'll stick out," Claire said with a sigh.

Dylan sat down and Isaac drove to the Motodor and Kristen like all the others was dressed up. Kristen wore a grey tunic dress by Calvin Klein, light pink lacy leggings and pink Juicy flats.

"Kuh-Laire you know that us dressing up for the band concert is a grade on your arts class," Kristen said bluntly.

"Ugh. God this is getting worse oh well I mean like my parents will really care if I get a B in art," Claire said sinking. "The sooner we get to school the sooner I can go to the Lost and Found and change."

Isaac turned right and Claire spoke up again. "Um… Massie isn't school left?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah! I'm such a blonde today I forgot to tell you that we're picking up someone new today and the rest of the school year," Massie said avoiding a glare from Kristen and trying not to smile from Claire's innocence.

"Who?" Claire said.

"Conner Carey." Massie said.

"Who's that?" Claire asked in a tone more disgusted than curious.

"Oh she's our new pet project. Sort of like _Clueless," _Massie said while motioning to her friends to contain their laughter and smiles. "Also you wouldn't mind sitting in the back would you? We want our VIP guest to sit up front here with us. Oh great Claire you're a doll," Massie said before Claire could even object. Claire muttered something no one could hear but herself and moved back to the back row and silently and mentally flicked off The Pretty Committee.

They arrived into Piper Glen it was an upper middle class neighborhood but still it beat Claire's old neighborhood in Florida. Conner came out of the biggest house at the corner of the street. Massie had to admit Conner was pretty in a girl-next-door sort of way. **(A/N: Not the TV show, like the plain pretty). **Conner wore a black Gucci dress. On her feet was a pair of black Dior boots and she also had a black Lacoste messenger bag. Claire's mouth started to taste like pennies a thing that usually happened only when she wanted to throw up. If this was her new competition she thanked God that the LBRs liked her cause that's the only reason Massie had to keep her.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I'm back and fabulous!!!!! Sorry if this isn't the best I had writer's block and it's a bitch. Guess who got _It's Not Easy Being Mean_? I did of course. I'll give you spoilers if you want and a summary too.**

Massie hid her smirk Claire's cheeks were bright red and she looked as if she was going to throw up. Conner entered the Range Rover with more poise then the whole cast of America's Next Top Model. Alicia gave her a warm hug then Dylan then Kristen.

"EHMAGAWD! Conner you look fabulous," Massie said also giving her a hug.

"Thanks you to," Conner beamed.

"You know Claire's here too right?" Massie asked in a fake genuine tone.

"Of course who could forget the now famous movie star," Conner said with a sneer in her voice.

"Dial L wasn't even that good," Kristen said yawning while the car lurched forward.

"_People _magazine gave it one and a half stars and usually they're pretty generous about ratings," Alicia commented.

"Plus Abby Boyd is such a loser I heard her and Hadley Durk only did that as a publicity stunt you know like Paris and Nicole," Dylan said.

Claire blushed she had actually liked Abby. She searched through her backpack to see if she any chocolate but instead found her old camera sitting at the bottom. She look through and saw her Rock Bottom picture, Claire sighed it was just back to the beginning. She started to feel better when she got to school at least Layne and her friends would still welcome her.

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Conner linked arms and sauntered into the school. Claire thought they looked like those girls at the mall who were laughing together as if to say don't you wish you were us? Claire ran up to catch up with them and try and link arms but Alicia was at one end and would probably give her dirty looks of she tried and with Conner at the other end it would seem LBRish.

The new TPC entered the building and Claire looked around wildly for Layne. She spent at least the first ten minutes she looked for her and Heather and Meena. After she finally realized that looking for her any longer would be futile. Claire sighed as she headed towards her locker which now had all of her books on the floor.

"What the heck is going on?" Claire said stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Massie said pretending not to know what was going on.

"My stuff is all over the floor," Claire said.

"Oh we thought maybe Conner wanted to be closer to us and there were no extra lockers so we switched your locker with Conner's old locker, I didn't think you would mind," Alicia said.

"Oh okay I guess not," Claire said as she picked up the box full of her stuff.

She walked down to the right hall and she saw her new locker and saw all these girls she didn't know.

"OMG! It's Claire Lyons!" a brunette girl screamed.

"Conner wasn't lying you're moving in next to us," said a mathlete.

"We decorated your locker come look inside," a girl with poodle style haircut said.

"It's soooooo amazing we're so creative," said a blonde girl said who's hair looked like a bush.

Claire opened the new locker and it was lined with Dial L For Loser movie posters on the side. The door had several pictures of Abby Boyd and Conner Foley and some pictures of all of them. There was a little box near the slip of the door so stalkers could give her notes.

"Wow thanks guys!" Claire said in a fake happy voice she seriously thought this was stalkerish.

"Thanks, I'm Emma," said the brunette girl. "This is Abby," Emma said pointing to the mathlete who was wearing a Juicy knock off from the GAP.

"Do you like my sweat suit it's from the GAP," Abby said excitedly.

"This is Emily," Emma said pointing to the blonde girl with the bushy hair. "Lastly, this is Madison," she said to the girl with a poodle hair cut.

"These girls aren't too bad and definitely are better friends then Massie will ever be," Claire thought.

"We're going to be BFFs forever!" Madison squealed.

"Yeah and how would you girls like to be the new Pretty Committee," Claire said.

**Review or no spoilers for you!**


End file.
